Will Schuester Meets His Match
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: The second generation of the original Gleeks are starting today. Will hopes he's ready. Sequel of sorts to April Showers, but can be read alone. Mentions of Pezberry, Finn/Sugar, and Quinndependence.


_**LbN: For FrustratedWriter13. Coming off that bit in April Showers about the Lopez's own personal Glee club. Enjoy :)**_

It had been building steadily for the past two years, but today was the day. Will Schuester, getting on in years now but still the best rapper at McKinley, looked at himself in the mirror and chanted encouraging words. This was the day. This was the moment he'd been both looking forward to and dreading since the birth announcements started coming to his mailbox.

Today was the day that all of the children of the original gleeks would be in the club together.

He gathered his things and walked out of his office. Taking deep breaths, he reminded himself that the kids weren't clones. They were their own people and should be treated as such. He smiled with this thought. It had started with Cris and Lucy Lopez. Then, Quinn's son Tate and the second set of Pezberry twins, Gabriel and Tonya, and then Santana and Rachel's **_third_ **set of twins, Cooper and Ares. Blaine and Dave's daughter Carina had joined last semester, and her younger brother David Jr. was joining now. Now, Puck's daughter Holly was joining, as were Artie's daughter Kelly, Sam's son Samson (seriously), and, god help him, Finn and Sugar's daughter Princess-McKayla. He knew for a fact that the last couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, so he was hoping the others were on their game this year.

He'd always been surprised at how things turned out. Puck had stayed in Lima, and ended up marrying one of the girls who'd been in Vocal Adrenaline. Finn and Sugar had tried to make it big in LA, had a (god awful) reality TV show for one season, and then came back to raise their little girl. Artie had started his own customized wheelchair business and became the first millionaire of the group. He wasn't sure what happened with Kurt and Blaine, exactly, but he knew that no one had heard from Kurt in the last few years. They saw him in the tabloids every once in a while, but he didn't contact them. Blaine had come back to Lima, reconnected with Dave, and the rest there was history. Sam had married right out of college, but his wife died when their son was only three. Mercedes was still in LA, married to a hockey player. Mike and Tina were happy in Chicago. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana had come back from New York around the time Cris and Lucy turned ten. Quinn, self proclaimed bachelorette for life, had adopted Tate after she'd been back for a year. With all that had taken place in their lives, it was safe to say that the kids parents weren't the same as what Will had known all those years ago—so why should he start off with expectations for the kids?

He took another deep breath as he neared the choir room. "They're their own people. Treat them like their own people." He pushed the door open a crack.

"Fuck you, Fabray! Next time, I'm going Lima Heights on your ass!"

"Please, Cooper, must you use such vulgar language all the time?"

"Don't be a pussy, Carina."

"Don't call me a pussy, Holly!"

"Really, you guys," Cris said softly. "I'm sure we can settle this without violence or obscenities. Tate, you have to understand that Cooper needs his personal space, and that you should do your best not to ruin personal belongings he's lent you. Cooper, Tate is a perfectly reasonable young man. Instead of resorting to threats, just talk to him."

"I don't know why you have to use so many words."

"I'm making up for you not knowing more than 100, McKayla."

"It's Princess-McKayla!"

"You're not related to King Charles, so I'm not calling you 'princess' anything," Lucy muttered.

The rest of the group cracked up as Samson did his best impression of the British king.

Will backed slowly out of the room, trying not to hyperventilate. Dear god…they were their parents.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
